Prayer
Prayer 'is the skill of praying. By praying, you can get various effects to aid you in combat. Confirmed Lore Prayer is a result of the user channeling the power of the dead, into boons or curses which are often taught by schools of religious thought. One becomes more in touch with the dead by giving the dead proper burials, with bones laid to rest in holy places connecting the user more than a simple burial in the ground. It should be noted that this information is limited to a few people, meaning the study of prayer being power of the gods would still be taught in churches, with only perhaps those in Wushanko having knowledge of this. Regular prayers The standard prayer set that is known and/or accessible to most common people in Gielinor can be grouped into the following categories. *'Boosting prayers give the user greater psychophysical advantages. The five main advantages that can be gained are boosts to physical strength, physical accuracy, physical protection, accuracy or strength over distance, and accuracy or strength through magic. The strength and duration of the boost gained by the user depends on the strength of his piety and the prayer he chooses to make. ** Because the exact nature of how these prayers manifest and can be used is never explored in canon content, the details are open to user-interpretation in roleplay and may very well be different for every character. According to the descriptions of the prayers, physical accuracy could be acquired due increased clarity of thought or improved reflexes. Accuracy over distance could be acquired due better eyesight. Magical strength could be acquired due better charging (in roleplay this could be less time to charge for more powerful spells). *'Protection prayers '''protect the user from major harm from a specific outside threat. **The four major damage-types from which a player can pray against in-game are melee, missile, magic, and summoned threats. It may be up to interpretation, however, if these four specific types are the only options or if the limited number is specifically a game mechanic and the possibilities may be explored more deeply in roleplay. It is known with certainty that common sentient creatures are not capable of gaining the safety of more than one protection prayer at once by prayer alone. That said, multiple protection prayers have been witnessed in two circumstances: when used by incredible, legendary beasts (such as the kalphite queen), and when forced into effect by the aid of magical binding crystals. **One way to interpret this prayer is to suggest that the protection forms a cocoon around its user. That cocoon then works as a barrier against its protection type. If the protection is directed at missile attacks, for example, then any bolts, arrows, or other projectile weapons that pass into the suggested cocoon have their effects completely or majorly weakened. The exact nature of how or why the damage is avoided is not explored in canon content, thus it is up to the player to imagine and may be different for every character. **Protection prayers fall into the category called overheads. *'Restoration and healing prayers''' increase the user's health. Though the exact manner of function these prayers take is free to interpretation by each player, one way to imagine their effects is to suggest that the character's natural bodily healing processes speed up. This could result in a number of different things, including but not limited to reduced healing time required to recover from a wound or a faster recovery from a physically taxing activity. *'Retribution' is a prayer that enacts vengeance upon its user's death. Canon content depicts this as a massive area-of-effect explosion crashing down over the body of the deceased just as he has died. The explanation of this phenomenon is open to user interpretation, but one possible explanation is that the user releases all of his spiritual energy at once in a potentially fatal nuke. While this prayer is presented as a final way to attack an opponent in combat, it's possible that this prayer could be used in an array of other desperate situations, too. *'Redemption' is a prayer that restores the user's health in a time of need by converting all of the user's spiritual energy into physical health. The exact manner in which this happens is up to the interpretation of each player, but one ides is that it will block bleeding wounds temporally and another idea is that it works in the same way as restoration/healing prayers, but user desperation and advanced piety unlocks his ability to release all healing at once instead of gradually over time. *'Smite' extracts spiritual energy from the user's opponent when aided by the infliction physical damage; when the user inflicts physical harm against an opponent, the opponent's reserve of spiritual energy also takes damage. The specifics of how this operates it not explained in canon content, therefore is open to interpretation by each player. Curses Curses are prayers used by Zarosians and spoken in the tongue of the Mahjarrat ancestors. As you read the Ancient Hymnal for the first time, you would receive knowledge of prayers that can be used to harm others used in the Zarosian empire. * Sap and leech curses extract power from the opponent and adds it to the user. The user could receive clarity of thought, making it easier to charge and cast spells. The user could get a keen eye, making it better to hit at a target. The user could get stronger arms, making it better to strike the opponent harder or pull a bow further. The user could get faster reflexes, making it better to dodge and parry the opponent. The user could get more vigour and power, making it better to run or keep the user's adrenaline flowing. Vice versa, the opponent would have more confused thoughts, blurred eyes, weaker arms, slower reflexes, less vigour and less power.Sap and leech curses would thus work similar like regular boosting prayers. * Deflect curses protects the user from harm and reflect some harm back to the opponent. ** The four major damage-types from which a player can pray against in-game are melee, missile, magic, and summoned threats. It may be up to interpretation, however, if these four specific types are the only options or if the limited number is specifically a game mechanic and the possibilities may be explored more deeply in roleplay. It is known with certainty that common sentient creatures are not capable of gaining the safety of more than one deflect prayer at once by prayer alone. That said, multiple protection prayers have been witnessed in two circumstances: when used by incredible, legendary beasts (such as the kalphite queen), and when forced into effect by the aid of magical binding crystals. ** One way to interpret this prayer is to suggest that it forms a cocoon around its user. That cocoon then works as a barrier against its type. If the prayer is directed at missile attacks, for example, then any bolts, arrows, or other projectile weapons that pass into the suggested cocoon have their effects completely or majorly weakened. The exact nature of how or why the damage is avoided is not explored in canon content, thus it is up to the player to imagine and may be different for every character. For deflect curses, the cocoon could bounce the hit partially back. The opponent can be potentially hit by its own weapon. * Berserker is a state of rampage. When having this favour, the user feels that it has the heart of a beast. Potions who boosted its body, stay active for longer. * Wrath is a curse that enacts vengeance upon its user's death. Canon content depicts this as a massive area-of-effect explosion crashing down over the body of the deceased just as he has died. The explanation of this phenomenon is open to user interpretation, but one possible explanation is that the user releases all of his spiritual energy at once in a potentially fatal nuke. While this prayer is presented as a final way to attack an opponent in combat, it's possible that this prayer could be used in an array of other desperate situations, too. * Soul split '''extracts spiritual energy from the opponent to the user, healing the user from any damages they received. This works in a matter of splitting the opponent soul bit by bit into the user, and healing healing the a bit. Note that the prayer only works when a damage has landed, and does not heal the opponent depending on the damage inflicted. ** Example: User would slice his opponent cheek, arm, and chest. These three damaged to tee opponent would split tiny chunks of his soul into the user, healing him from his wounds slowly, and regaining bits of energy. * '''Turmoil '''weakens the target, reducing their strength, speed and reflexes, while the user gains from the target's lost each time a hit lands. There is an advance version of this curse called '''Malevolence. * Anguish '''is just like Turmoil, only weakening the target's ability to aim properly. There is an advance version of this curse called '''Desolation * Torment '''Reduces the user's strength in his spell and their focus. There is an advanced version of this prayer called '''Affliction. * The advanced prayers stated above are only known to those who have great experiences in curses, where they can be called, or titled by some, a priest. These curses are hard to learn as they require a codex to learn it from, which is impossible to find one that isn't located with Nex. Elves prayer Elves prayer are used by those under Seren's banner, most commonly the elves. Having the elves trust you, you would gain knowledge of prayers used to benefit you and those around you. Linked and protection are prayers used to link your connection to the person you wish to connect to, where any damage and healing they receive, will be shared with you, this is also the opposite. There is also a prayer that allows you and the other person to be increased in reflexes, being faster in dodging in defending, giving them a chance to also reflect attacks. One prayer, known as Fortitude, acts like a protection prayer, but also slowly heals you in battle, while giving better boost in combat. Common mistakes This section is for mistakes made within the role-playing community, it's view and idea of prayers. You may add more info. * Some prayers, particularly protection prayers, are often frowned upon in role play as being overpowered or godmodding. While this is true, it should be noted that protection prayers only increases the person reflexes and speed. ** That being said, those who use protect prayers are not magically protected against the combat they pray, but are instead given an amazing improvement to avoid, block, and counter these attacks. * Healing prayers, (including curses that heals) do not instantly heal you to full strength, but instead heals you enough to be able to either run away from a battle, or continue your journey. ** Curses that do heal tend to only work when it is draining from your opponents slowly. *** As another note, Soul split, as stated above, does not heal the opponent depending on the damage they inflected, but instead heals on how many was given. References Source gallery Hymnal.png|Zaros bestowing power upon the Adventurer, attuning them to the Zarosian faith Hymnal2.png|The act of praying to Zaros to bestow x curse/sap seems to channel Mahjarrat spells giving the user what they inquired for. Hymnal3.png|Quote about how you need to be an active worshiper of Zaros. Category:Religion Category:Guides Category:Terminology